


these rules were(n't) meant for breaking

by ryliner



Category: GOT7
Genre: List Form, M/M, this is so dumb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-19 17:40:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13709403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryliner/pseuds/ryliner
Summary: In hindsight, maybe a 'Dorm Rules' list was just asking for it.(1. Everyone must follow the Dorm Rules and will include their initials afterwards to identify which member included said rule. (JB)2. jaebum hyung should realise that he has no more control over his hairline let alone got7 (Wangster))





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> an attempt at being funny..,,.,. oh well. let's just pretend this is their old dorm excpet in 2018 LOL

In hindsight, maybe a 'Dorm Rules' list was just asking for it. 

Still, it wasn't like Jaebum knew what else to do. A 'Dorm Rules' list was just his last-resort way of practicing what little inkling of control he still held over the group, and actually seemed like kind of a good idea at the time—even though it definitely was not. GOT7 was GOT7, and no one would ever be able to take that from them.  _Especially_  not grouchy leaders whose hairlines were rapidly receding because of an unnamed group of six individuals conveniently wrecking havoc together every hour of every day (of every week of every year of every fucking moment of Jaebum's increasingly depressing life). 

Conclusively, the 'Dorm Rules' list was a bit of a sham, and Jaebum still had every right to fear for his job. 

-

It starts when Jaebum hastily pastes a crumpled sheet of A4 paper to the wall of their living room, scrawling 'Dorm Rules' in messy hand-writing across the top in high hopes. 

-

Dorm Rules (by JB Stinks) (Who wrote this? (JB)) (Yugyeom) (No?!!! (YG)) 

  1. Everyone must follow the Dorm Rules and will include their initials afterwards to identify which member included said rule. (JB) 
  2. jaebum hyung should realise that he has no more control over his hairline let alone got7 (Wangster)
  3. jackson should learn how to read and realise that jb hyung said initials not shitty self-proclaimed nicknames (bb) 
  4. No one will eat Youngjae's food in the fridge!!!! (JB)
  5. Jaebum didn't write Rule 4 and Youngjae should realise that forehead flicks still apply to him. (JB)
  6. thumbs up if you agree that JBs forehead flicks are like nothing compared to jackson's forehead flicks ( **of doom!!!!** ) (Wangster) 
  7. jackson will come to see that even if we could 'thumbs up',........... we wouldn't 
  8. whoever wrote rule 7 will man the fuck up and say it to my face (Wangster)
  9. it was me (MT) 
  10. ..... nvm i thought it was bam... <3 (Wangster)
  11. are you saying you wouldn't be scared if it was me? do you know who i am? (bb)
  12. a little bitch? emphasis on little? (Wangster)
  13. careful u'll make him cry again xD (YG) 
  14. you're supposed to be on my fucking side you overgrown baby fake maknae dancing bitch
  15. ewwww who even uses the xD anymore (YJ) 
  16. Yugyeom does. (YG) 
  17. EVERYONE WILL REFRAIN FROM TREATING THIS AS SOME SORT OF FORUM. THIS IS A RULES LIST. (JB)
  18. jb told me i have to agree with him or something (JY) 
  19. baby if you say it like that they're not gonna believe you. you have to say it like you MEAN It (JB)
  20. bitch ur lucky i even said it 
  21. okay, baby <3 (JB, who loves Jinyoung)
  22. jjp will have another comeback ^^~ (YG) 
  23. bounce will be the dorm's anthem (JW)
  24. bounce will be south korea's national anthem* (double b) 
  25. Members will remember that this is a Rule's List. Or else. (JB) 
  26. Whoever is sitting in the living room when Coco needs to go out and pee WILL let her go out and pee!!! (YJ) 
  27. Youngjae will let mark see coco at least once a fucking blue moon (MT)
  28. JB and JY will stop having s#x (Wangster)
  29. Who the fuck censored s#x???? (Wangster pt2) 
  30. It was me. Also, no. (JY) 
  31. None of the members will discuss the JJP sex life. (JB) 
  32. JJp.... sex life....  BOUNCE...... jb hyung will confess to writing a sex song as their first title track (bb)
  33. JBmie will do no such thing because Bounce was not written by us. (JY) 
  34. Jackson will stop hoarding his things in my and Youngjae's bedroom. We switched roommates for a reason. (MT)
  35. Mark will switch back to being my roommate this coming July. (WangsteR)
  36. Rule 35 is not in order. Roommates will remain as such: Mark and Youngjae, Jaebum and Jackson, Yugyeom and Bambam, Jinyoung. (JB)
  37. OK then. Jaebum will share the fucking fan when we sleep. (Wangster)
  38. Youngjae will turn off the lights in the living room after he finishes gaming. (JY) 
  39. Yugyeom and Bambam will stop dancing at 3AM. It's fucking loud. (JY) 
  40. "dancing" ;) (bb) 
  41. why did bambam put a winky face? (YJ)
  42. Yugyeom and Bambam will not have sex as they are still underage in disgusted hyungs' eyes. (JB)
  43. what??? since when were they having.. doing that?? (YJ) 
  44. since always. (bb)
  45. isn't that against company policy??? (MT) 
  46. it isn't if no one fucking snitches (bb)
  47. Yugyeom, Bambam, Jinyoung and Jaebum will come see me in my office. (JYP)
  48. Jackson you bitch we know it's you asshole (JY)
  49. No you do not. This is JYP PDnim and I am very angered to see that my very own namesake is such a useless snake. (JYP)
  50. your handwriting. (MT) 
  51. bambam will not leave his shoes all over the yugbam bedroom.....
  52. who the fuck wrote rule 51 (bb)
  53. guys? (bb)
  54. GUYS. WHO WROTE RULE 51. (bb)
  55. nvm. it was yugyeom. fucking asshole (bb) 
  56. Bambam will not swear anymore because Bambam is only 12. (Wangster) 
  57. Bambam is going to tell JYP PDnim that Jackson impersonated him. (bb) 
  58. NO ONE WILL SHOW THIS LIST TO JYP PDNIM. (JB)
  59. whoever thinks jb hyung is chic and sexy say 'i' 
  60. i (Wangster)
  61. i 
  62. i
  63. i
  64. i
  65. i
  66. who didn't say 'i'? 
  67. JB obviously (yg)
  68. actually i did...... (JB)
  69. it was me LOL (jy)
  70. Youngjae and I belong to Jinyoung if the jj-divorce happens (MT) 
  71. no one will speak of a jj-divorce because that makes me sad. (JB) 
  72. rule 71 is vetoed because im starting to think i want a jj-divorce (Wangster) 
  73. jackson should confess to his raging crush on jinyoung. (JB) 
  74. jaebum shouldn't flatter himself. jackson only has a raging boner, not crush. (Wangster) 
  75. actor park should be a permanent fixture! (YG)
  76. if yugyeom wants jinyoung out of the dorm so badly then yugyeom can come say it to jinyoung's face little pussy bitch (JY) 
  77. jinyoung will stop stealing youngjae's socks :( (MT)
  78. youngjae will stop putting other people's initials after his rules to avoid confrontation. (JB)
  79. youngjae can do whatever he wants!!!!! (JYP) 
  80. youngjae will not steal jackson's jokes (Wangster) 
  81. Jackson will not make jokes. (bb)
  82. Jaebum will go for China promotions instead of Jackson because Jackson is tired ;(
  83. Jaebum will stop working so late and actually take the time to see Jinyoung. (JY) 
  84. Jinyoung will go on a date with Jaebum this coming Sunday. :) (JB)
  85. JJp will handle their cringey affairs outside of the 'Dorm Rules' (Wangster) 
  86. i think it's cute (YG)
  87. then why are you as romantic as a dead fish when it comes to us??? (bb) 
  88. bambam will not leave his smelly fucking footsoles out on the couch when he's too lazy to wash them (MT) 
  89. bambam will do whatever the hell he wants. (bb)
  90. whenever JB hyung leaves the dorm Jackson Wang Jia Er is left in charge. (JYP) 
  91. got7 will stop using JYP's name in vain. 
  92. did JYP write that? (Wangster) 
  93. yeah. (JYP) 
  94. got7 will listen to rule 91 (JB) 
  95. GOT7 will never ever ever do a cross-dressing concept again. (YJ)
  96. YJ needs to be more open-minded. (bb)
  97. rule 96 is seconded (yugyeom) 
  98. YOU'RE ONLY SECONDING BECAUSE YOU LIKE WHEN BAMBAM ACTS LIKE A GIRL (yj)
  99. acting like a girl is a subjective claim (mt) 
  100. someone will go out and get another sheet of paper for more rules!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!
  101. that someone will not be Jackson. 




	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “So,” says PDnim, leaning back in his office chair with ease. “How are you fairing as a leader? Any issues controlling the boys?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just a note that the situation of got7 not listening to jaebum is completely exaggerated!!! in honesty, i think jaebum rules with a damn iron fist. xoxox

When JYP PDnim calls him in for a meeting, Jaebum expects the usual: some small talk, a check-in on how GOT7 are functioning and a few queries about schedules here and there.

All is normal, and it isn’t until towards the end of their one-on-one that PDnim sticks him with a question that really sends Jaebum’s heartbeat racing. 

“So,” says PDnim, leaning back in his office chair with ease. “How are you fairing as a leader? Any issues controlling the boys?”

Immediately, Jaebum’s thoughts flash back to a crumpled piece of paper, hastily plastered across the GOT7 living room wall. “Um,” he starts, trying not to fidget as he unintentionally recalls crude scribblings of JYP PDnim’s initials all over the ‘Rules List’. How was he fairing as a leader? Not very fucking well. “Things are great,” Jaebum continues, practically lying through his teeth as he blocks out any remnant of what had been scrawled in poor handwriting across the ‘Rules List’. 

Luckily, PDnim changes the subject, apparently satisfied with Jaebum's fib. It certainly saves Jaebum a trip to the ER because of a possibly impending heart-attack, so he's not complaining when PDnim begins discussing plans to heighten national success rather than whether or not Jackson is using his initials as veto power. 

Jaebum's phone vibrates in his pocket, four times in thirty seconds, but he chooses to ignore it in favour of keeping good impressions with PDnim. After almost half an hour of brainstorming, PDnim finally signals that Jaebum can go, and he does so in fervour. 

"Thank you for seeing me," Jaebum adds, bowing as fast as he can before he's out the door and escaping any other chances of PDnim inevitably figuring out GOT7's dysfunction. 

Immediately upon exit, Jaebum digs out his phone in hopes of calling Jinyoung, wanting to unwind by hearing his boyfriend's voice, but is instead met with a myriad of texts from several other GOT7 members, none of which are pleasant in the slightest. ”Oh, Jesus fuck,” he says to himself, ignoring the passing office assistant who glares at him, too caught up with his phone and less than pleased as he thumbs through the previews of messages cluttering up his homescreen. He sees, _coco left a nasty surprise in your new vans_ from Youngjae, and _bambam put plastic in the microwave and it exploded_  from Mark, before deciding he’s seen enough, wanting to have at least a few minutes of peace before having to address the continuous flow of problems that GOT7 never failed to deliver to him. 

He wonders, then, if any other leaders had this much trouble mediating control in _their_ groups, but quickly comes to the conclusion that, _no. Other groups are fucking normal._ Jaebum pockets his phone, but not after putting it on airplane mode. He tries not to think, quite nostalgically, back to sweeter times, when he actually succeeded in asserting authority over fellow group-mates. 

They used to function with _fear_ , looking up to him with naive doe-eyes as they passed over their complete trust into the hands of the man in charge. _That's_ how it used to be. 

 _Now, though_? Jaebum shoves a hand through his hair, trying to refrain from suffering a stroke in the middle of the hallway. He really should stop over-thinking. _Now, he's nothing more than an old man who occasionally lashes out; a bumbling fool with a receding hairline that should only be dreaded when extremely angry. (Or as Bambam liked to put it, 'mad for real, hyung?')_

Jaebum sighs.

Fuck GOT7, he grumbles to himself, not even letting himself imagine what Jinyoung would say to his theatrics. Fuck GOT7 with a big, fat middle finger.

-

The ‘Rules List’ is still a thing, even despite its failure.

Jaebum doesn’t really have the heart to take it down, that's the thing, but it still feels like mockery when he gets back to the dorm and finds _another_ sheet of A4 paper stuck in beside the first, already halfway filled. 

-

Rules List Chapter 2: Jackson the Leader 

  1. this Paper was bought with jackson jia er wang’s good money and is therefore admin’d by him. kisses (Wangster)
  2. hey guys don’t let this Rules list flop please. (Wangster)
  3. guys come on. (Wangster)
  4. i swear to god ill file for racism and discrimination if this rules list fails (Wangster)
  5. GUYS. (Wangster)
  6. jackson will stop talking. (JY)
  7. someone had to say it. (MT)
  8. real mature (Wangster)
  9. you sign off with ‘Wangster’. you really sure you wanna be the one to preach maturity? (bb)
  10. your fucking name is bam Bam. (wangster)
  11. Technically that’s just a nickname ^^ (YG)
  12. oh, because kunpimook buwhatever is so much more adult? (JW)
  13. lmao is this still a Rules list? (MT)
  14. yeah. i'll start. :) Mark will put the fucking toilet seat down when he’s done with it. (bb)
  15. wow, im starting to think you have an actual vagina down there. yugyeom? confirmation? (JW) 
  16. dont you fucking dare maknae bitch i will end you (bb, who has a LOT of blackmail photos)
  17. no one will talk about vagina :( (YJ)
  18. EVERYONE will talk about vagina (Wangster)
  19. no one will talk about vagina unless it's bambams (YG)
  20. DUDE (BB)
  21. no one will be gross on the Rules list (JY)
  22. rule 21 is seconded (MT)
  23. mark is moving in on jaebums Guy (Wangster)
  24. mark will leave the group (JB)
  25. JB did not write that. (The Real JB)
  26. jackson will leave the group (JYP)
  27. everyone must realise that jackson is JYP’s favourite (JYP)
  28. NO ONE WILL USE JYP’S NAME ON HERE (JB)
  29. if you finish using the microwave, fucking clean off any bits of food that splattered (JY) 
  30. rule 27 is specifically targeted at Bam stupid head Bam 
  31. whoever wrote rule 28 will man the hell up and sign off (BB)
  32. so i can end them (BB)
  33. whoever agrees that bambam sure makes a lot of threats for someone who’s 35kg say ‘i’ (anonymous)
  34. i 
  35. i 
  36. i 
  37. fuck you guys i know ‘anonymous’ is you, jackson (bb)
  38. no one will use the ‘i’ system On the Rules list as it’s a shitty waste of space (JB)
  39. whoever agrees that JB is a shitty waste of space say ‘i’
  40. i (JY)
  41. baby :( (JB)
  42. jk <3 i love u (JY) 
  43. that was disgusting (WANG)
  44. jacksons surname means dick in english (B.B.)
  45. it doesn’t MEAN dick it’s just what immature people use (Wang)
  46. bambam's name in english means sex 
  47. damn right it does ;) (bb) 
  48. holy shit that's disgusting. (MT)
  49. mark looked in the mirror again (wangster)
  50. jackson wang jia er no longer exists as of today. (MT, BB, YG, JY, JB, YJ, PDnim, Twice, half of Monsta X, Namjoon from BTS, Seunghoon from Winner)
  51. NO ONE IS ALLOWED TO MAKE RULES WITH SEVERAL (FAKE) SIGNATORIES 
  52. who said anything about fake? (JB) 
  53. jaebum hyung will stop having 'just one bite' of my meal in the morning im half starved because of it (bb)
  54. youd be half starved anyway (MT)
  55. this is rich coming from you (bb)
  56. i WISH i could have bambam or mark's legs :( (YG)
  57. no baby your legs are gorgeous the way they are (bb)
  58. holy shit that was disgusting (wangster)
  59. bambam will never refer to yugyeom lovingly ever again (wangster)
  60. rule 59 is seconded (MT) 
  61. got7 will refrain from being rude to our youngest. (JY) 
  62. jackson will never understand jinyoung's random spurts of 'im going to be nice to people' (Wangster)
  63. Jaebum-hyung will stop putting his clothes in with mine when I wash them in hopes that I won't notice. I. Notice. (MT) 
  64. wait we have to wash our own clothes? (bb)
  65. no shit, sherlock. who's been doing it for you? (wangster)
  66. i have (YG) 
  67. oh shit that's sweet (bb)
  68. yeah it really is. i'm feeling a sudden, very explainable attraction to Kim Yugyeom. (Wangster)
  69. stay away from my laundry boy (bb) 
  70. Everyone will close the main door properly and not just swing it carelessly in hopes of it shutting. If there is no click, it is not shut. (JB) 
  71. rule 70 is seconded!! :( we have a BABY to care for guys (YJ) 
  72. if by baby you mean malnourished white rat then sure; sorry youngjae (Wangster)
  73. wow, i can't believe someone wrote a 72 but didn't include their rule after! how careless! (YJ)
  74. LOL (MT)
  75. excuse me?? i wrote something (Wangster)
  76. again for rule 75?? guys, come on. let's stop wasting space here. (YJ) 
  77. LOLOL (MT)
  78. ha-ha, real mature. i know you're reading my rules, asshole. (wangster)
  79. jackson wang will not refer to choi youngjae with any hurtful obscenities. Or else. (JY) 
  80.  HE'S THE ONE BEING MEAN TO ME. (WANG)
  81. youngjae appreciates rule 79 a lot, however, youngjae still can't believe that someone is writing the numbers 72, 75, 78 and 80 without any words after. Shame. (YJ)
  82. youngjae will not sing his ass out at 5 in the morning. (bb)
  83. i didn't even write rule 82 yet i agree. nice one, jackson. (the real bb) 
  84. singing at 5 in the morning isn't me...? i only sing from 10am through 2:30am max. (YJ) 
  85. ... got7 will learn how to appreciate good singing at appropriate times! (JB) 
  86. whoever keeps leaving the TV remote in the fridge, can you PLEASE not? (MT) 
  87. sorry <3 (bb) 
  88. When things get broken in the dorm, the person who breaks said things MUST pay for them. (JB) 
  89. who broke the fan in the livign room then? (Wangster)
  90. That was Jaebum. (JY)
  91. When things get broken in the dorm, the person who breaks said things MUST pay for them.... unless they're the leader. (JB) 
  92. WHAT THE FUCK 
  93. NO FAIR????????????
  94. surely that's not allowed???? 
  95. fuck u im jaebum ! 
  96. im just joining in on the jaebum hate train
  97. hyung??? you can't do that right?? 
  98. Seriously? This is what you guys get angry about? (JB) 
  99. I broke a lot of things that i'm not yet willing to come forward about if Rule 91 exists...... (bb)
  100. for fuck sake someone get more paper (bb) 
  101. guys? (bb) 



 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope u enjoyed <3 twitter: yugbammer

**Author's Note:**

> comment if u want a part 2... hmu @yugbammer on twitter


End file.
